


There's Something About You That Makes Me Feel Alive

by TereziMakara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: She makes her feel on top of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> Done for the 2016 Femslash Exchange!

_If the green left the grass on the other side_

_I would make like a tree and leave_

_But if I reached for your hand_

_Would your eyes gets wide?_

_Who knew the other side could be so green?_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever really drawn either of them before, so this was a lot of fun! I spent the longest time stressed out about what exactly I was gonna do though, but in the end, I'm really happy with how it came out, and I hope you like it as well! c:  
> Lyrics from _Honey and the Bee_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also [here](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/152795453526/my-piece-for-the-femslash-exchange-2016-found) on tumblr!


End file.
